The Eye
by LordHalo
Summary: The Titans find a new member after he saves them from being fried. Raven seems to be falling for the new guy.
1. Default Chapter

The Eye

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Goldeneye: Rouge Agent. They are registered trademarks of EA Games and Cartoon Network.

It was an ordinary day in Titans Tower, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing their Gamesation, Raven was reading some horror story, Starfire being her usual happy self and Robin was reading the paper. They had no idea as to what was to come….

The sign read Jump City:12 mi. "Great, just 12 more miles to hump across this barren desert and find some food" thought the teen. He rubbed his right eye once more. "Damn it! This thing hurts like hell!" The teen had one green eye and the other was a synthetic eye colored a brilliant gold. "Scaramanga better not have screwed this eye up or I'm going to be pissed."

"TITANS! GO!" yelled Robin. Right in front of them was Dr. Light and his big sack of cash that he had just stolen. Starfire took to the air and began throwing star bolts at him, to no effect as Dr. Light had hit them back at her. Beast Boy and Cyborg tried using their Tyrannosaur Takedown, but Dr. Light blinded Beast Boy and he ran into a building. "Robin! HELP!" yelled Raven as Dr. Light kept trying to hit her with is Light Cannons (A/N: made that one up) and was beginning to get more accurate. Robin took out his Bo staff and slammed it down on Dr. Light's arm, crushing the cannon in the process. "Ha! try zappin us now dude" laughed Beast Boy. His face fell when he saw that Dr. Light had pulled out a massive cannon and had it pointed straight at Beast Boy. "Happy to oblige!" he cried out as the cannon charged.


	2. Savior

The Eye

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Goldeneye: Rouge Agent. They are registered trademarks of EA Games and Cartoon Network.

It was an ordinary day in Titans Tower, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing their Gamesation, Raven was reading some horror story, Starfire being her usual happy self and Robin was reading the paper. They had no idea as to what was to come….

The sign read Jump City:12 mi. "Great, just 12 more miles to hump across this barren desert and find some food" thought the teen. He rubbed his right eye once more. "Damn it! This thing hurts like hell!" The teen had one green eye and the other was a synthetic eye colored a brilliant gold. "Scaramanga better not have screwed this eye up or I'm going to be pissed."

"TITANS! GO!" yelled Robin. Right in front of them was Dr. Light and his big sack of cash that he had just stolen. Starfire took to the air and began throwing star bolts at him, to no effect as Dr. Light had hit them back at her. Beast Boy and Cyborg tried using their Tyrannosaur Takedown, but Dr. Light blinded Beast Boy and he ran into a building. "Robin! HELP!" yelled Raven as Dr. Light kept trying to hit her with is Light Cannons (A/N: made that one up) and was beginning to get more accurate. Robin took out his Bo staff and slammed it down on Dr. Light's arm, crushing the cannon in the process. "Ha! try zappin us now dude" laughed Beast Boy. His face fell when he saw that Dr. Light had pulled out a massive cannon and had it pointed straight at Beast Boy. "Happy to oblige!" he cried out as the cannon charged.

Just as Dr. Light was about fry Beast Boy, a pair of gunshots ran out. The Light Cannon shorted out as the power cables had been severed by the bullets. There stood the teen with a pair of .357 Jackals in his hand, still smoking from recent discharge. "HEY!", he screamed. "Try fighting someone with an arsenal like yours!" the teen shouted. The boy then began to advance on Dr. Light firing his Jackals as he moved. Now after having his cannon destroyed by a kid, Dr. Light started firing his smaller light guns at the teen. Seeing that he would be flash-fried if he was hit, the teen activated his eye's Polarity Shield and absorbed the blasts. "I have to take him out" the teen thought to himself "My shield won't last forever." So using his remaining energy, the teen hacked Dr. Light's cannons and forced them to misfire, while he reactivated his shield and shocked the criminal into unconsciousness. The Titans stood there unable to comprehend what they just saw. "Uhhh.. Thanks for saving us, but who are you" asked Robin. The teen walked into the light showing his face. "My name is Goldeneye"


End file.
